los dias de lluvia son definitivamente los mejores
by Ichiru Ikutsu
Summary: ikuto regresa a japon despues de 6 años, pero no regresa solo. creo que es de romance y drama creo, ni bien digo creo.
1. Chapter 1 parte 1

**Noe: ohayooo a todos, este es un one-shot o drable como sea, solo espero que les guste.**

 **Shima/Sharis: no creo que les agrade.**

 **Noe: ¿¡QUE!? ¿¡SHIMA TU TAMBIEN AHORA!?**

 **Shima: lo siento pero Sharis tiene razón.**

 **Noe: ¿¡que le hiciste Sharis!?**

 **Sharis: nada *con carita de inocente***

 **Noe: después hablaremos eso, Shima podrías hacer eso.**

 **Shima: hay no me da pereza me voy a dormir que lo haga Sharis *se mete en su huevo*.**

 **Noe: * ° - ° *.**

 **Sharis: ¡a leer!**

* * *

 **Amu: 17 años.**

 **Ikuto: 22 años.**

 **Tadase: 17 años.**

 **Rima: 17 años.**

 **Utau: 21 años.**

 **Kukai: 18 años.**

 **Nagihiko: 17 años.**

 **Yaya: 16 años.**

 **Kairi: 15 años.**

* * *

 **Los días de lluvia son definitivamente los mejores.**

Era un día como cualquier otro, solo que llovía.

Pero por más que llueva, truene o caiga nieve, nuestra protagonista asiste al instituto de todas formas.

AMU POV.

Mi madre me odia, está totalmente comprobado que me odia, me ha dicho que valla igual al instituto.

Ah cierto olvide presentarme me llamo Hinamori Amu, tengo 16 años, mi cabello es rosa chicle y ahora me lo he dejado crecer y llega hasta la cintura, dicen mis amigas que tengo un cuerpo envidiable pero bien no me preocupa.

Bueno les contare que ya han pasado 5 años desde la última vez que vi a Ikuto, y si se preguntan, si ya me he dado cuenta de lo que siento por él, gracias a mis charas, les contare lo que ha pasado después de aquella despedida en el aeropuerto.

 **Flash back.**

 **Después de que me despedí de él, fui a mi casa por alguna razón sentía una gran depresión, no sabía porque y fue en esos días que Tadase se me declaro justo el día en que Ikuto cumplía años.**

 **-a-Amu de-debo decirte algo- dijo Tadase totalmente rojo.**

 **-claro dime- le dije, el tomo mi mano y me llevo hacia unos árboles de por allí.**

 **-a-Amu debes saber que yo-yo te a-amo- dijo el, en ese momento estaba muda por fin mi príncipe se me había confesado, pero que sucede, no podía darle el "también te amo, Tadase-kun", no podía sentía que si lo decía me arrepentiría, asique lo único que salió de mi boca fue.**

 **-lo siento Tadase, pero debo pensar mi respuesta- le dije seria.**

 **Después de ese día, siempre lo evite, no quería mirarle, asique solo, me dedicaba a pasarla con mis amiga y demás, pero cuando llegaba Tadase me iba con alguna excusa para no tener que mirarle o hablarle.**

 **Hasta que un día un 15 de abril, estaba demasiado deprimida, y mis charas se había cansado de tanta depresión, y decidieron ayudarme, aunque les dije que no lo hicieran.**

 **-¿Amu-chan no quieres decirnos para poder ayudarte?- dijo Miki.**

 **-es que no lo entiendo, lo pienso y no lo entiendo- dije mientras mis lágrimas comenzaban a salir.**

 **-pero Amu-chan ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?- me pregunto Ran.**

 **-no entiendo ¿Por qué estoy tan triste, si tan solo es un amigo?, ¿Por qué no pude responderle a Tadase si se supone que el me gusta?- dije yo aún más confundida, y mis lágrimas aun salían cada vez más.**

 **-Amu-chan trankilisate, y háblanos sobre que sientes tu sobre cada uno y te ayudaremos a encontrar la respuesta- dijo Dia.**

 **-si Amu-chan así te podremos entender y ayudarte-desu- dijo Su con una sonrisa.**

 **-está bien- dije, suspire y di una pausa para comenzar.**

 **-bien Amu-chan dinos que sientes por Tadase- dijo Ran.**

 **-bueno, no puedo decir que me gusta, es como si, no sé, como si lo que sentía por Tadase-kun no era lo que yo creía talvez solo era una admiración o algo así, pero es algo así lo que siento-dije sincera, aunque no sabía lo que decía solo salieron así y no sabía porque.**

 **-hm hm comprendo- dijo Su –y si es lo que sientes ¿no es esa tu respuesta hacia lo que sientes por Tadase-kun?- dijo Su.**

 **-y bien dinos que sientes hacia Ikuto ¿es igual que lo que sientes por Tadase-kun?- dijo Miki-**

 **-bueno, si es muy diferente a lo que siento por Tadase-kun, es distinto, cuando él se me acercaba simplemente sentía que mi piel se erizaba, o cuando se acerca demasiado a mi rostro puedo sentir arder mis mejillas, y en un acto reflejo me pongo nerviosa y no sé qué hacer, siento como mi cuerpo me traiciona y desea que Ikuto termine con esa pequeña distancia que deja… espera termine la pequeña distancia…- y en ese momento me puse como tomate y tape mi boca con mis manos, mis charas comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas, yo solo las mire con mirada asesina.**

 **-jajajjaja está bien Amu-chan- dijo Ran entre carcajadas.**

 **-haa bien, no crees que ya tienes tu respuesta en lo que dijiste- dijo Dia.**

 **-espera…- lo abre pensado por 30 min. Hasta que lo entendí, y me di cuenta de que realmente me había enamorado de Ikuto sin haberme dado cuenta.**

 **Volver Flash Fin.**

Y fue así que me di cuenta de eso, bien me he desviado un poco, bien debo cambiarme para ir al instituto.

Baje a desayunar y fui al instituto, corriendo ya que llegaba tarde.

Cuando estaba cerca de la puerta pude ver a Utau ahí con Kukai. Corrí hacia ellos ya que también estaban Rima, Nagihiko, Yaya, Kairi y Tadase parados.

-ohayo chicos, ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué no entraron a clase?- pregunte confundida.

-ah Amu lo que sucede es que no hay clases, los sensei han faltado- dijo Rima.

-ah ¿y porque están aquí parados?- pregunte, en ese momento sentí la mirada de Tadase.

-es que estamos organizando para su llegada en el aeropuerto- dijo Utau con una sonrisa.

-¿la llegada? ¿La llegada de quién?- pregunte confundida.

-la de Ikuto, Amu el llegara hoy después de todo este tiempo- dijo Yaya entusiasmada.

 _-¿Qué Ikuto? ¿Ikuto volverá?- me dije para mis adentros, al instante mis mejillas se encendieron en un tono rojo carmesí._

-oye Amu… oye ¡AMU!- me grito Rima sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?- dije molesta.

-no sé, dime tu, que te quedaste callada como si no estuvieras aquí- dijo Rima sarcásticamente.

* * *

 **Noe: y termino la primera parte de mi one-shot o es drable o como se escriba, bien da igual.**

 **Shima: ¿qué pasa después Noe-chan?**

 **Noe: no te voy a decir.**

 **Sharis: ¿Qué haces esto y ni siquiera nos quieres decir?**

 **Noe: no que a ti no te interesa lo romántico s-h-a-r-i-s.**

 **Sharis: hay ya cállate *sonrojada*.**

 **Shima/Noe: jajajjaja bien vamos a despedirnos antes que me rete la profesora.**

 **Todas: espero les haya gustado nos leeremos pronto, esperamos eso, y dejen review, matta-nee.**


	2. Chapter 2 parte 2

**Ohayo a todos, y aquí con la 2° parte de este drable o lo que sea, si alguien me dice, seria genial.**

 **Sharis: ya cállate**

 **Porque no te callas tu pequeña muñeca.**

 **Sharis: ja habla doña dormilona.**

 **Cierra tu boca.**

 **Shima: se van a poner a pelear por eso.**

 **Sharis/yo: ¡TU NO TE METAS!**

 **Shima: bien a leer.**

-na…nada no pasa nada- dije al recordar mis pensamientos, no es que sean malos si no que solo mis amigos saben de mis sentimientos hacia Ikuto, y les gusta gastarme muchas bromas por eso, el único que no lo hace es Tadase, puede que sea porque el aun siente cosas por mí, pero ese ya no es mi tema.

-mmm… que cosas raras estás pensando a-m-u-c-h-a-n- dijeron Utau y rima al unísono.

-na…nada no pienso nada- dije mientras que mis mejillas volvían a su estado rojo carmesí.

-mmm… Amu eres una pervertida- dijo Yaya mientras que evitaba reírse a carcajadas.

-¡NO SOY UNA PERVERTIDA!- dije molesta, aun con mi sonrojo.

-jajajjaja- rieron todos a carcajadas.

-bien, ya basta, vamos, que ya casi es la hora para que aterrice el avión de Ikuto, ¿Amu vendrás con nosotros?- dijo Utau mientras se secaba las lágrimas de tanta risa.

-sí, solo déjame decirle a mi madre- dije mientras sacaba mi celular y le marcaba a ella.

También mi madre sabe de mis sentimientos hacia Ikuto, ella ha sido como mi psicóloga en momentos en los que me deprimía por no tener a Ikuto cerca.

Bien le llame a mi madre.

-ohayo mama, quería preguntarte algo- le dije.

-si hija dime- me dijo mi madre.

-es que los sensei no han venido y estamos sin clases- le dije.

-ah ok entonces vente para casa- me dijo ella.

-si ya lo sé, es que te quería preguntar ¿si me dejas ir a recibir a Ikuto con mis amigos al aeropuerto?- le dije a mi madre, pude oír un silencio bastante incómodo.

-está bien Amu, confió en ti ve pero avisa si llegaras tarde ¿ok?- dijo mi madre.

-por supuesto mama, adiós- dije y colgué la llamada –ok los acompañare al aeropuerto- dije con una sonrisa.

Y así fuimos todos caminando, mientras charlábamos, Utau hablaba con Kukai, Yaya hablaba con Kairi, Tadase con Nagi y yo con Rima. Bien hace unos meses nos enteramos que Utau está saliendo con Kukai, al igual que Rima con Nagi y Yaya con Kairi, si a Kairi le empezó a gustar Yaya. Y bueno Tadase sigue buscando su media naranja. Bien volviendo al tema, estaba hablando con Rima.

-oye Amu- me llamo Rima.

-dime- le dije.

-¿tu… te le confesaras a Ikuto?- dijo ella seria.

-no lo sé, no lo he pensado- dije en duda.

-puede que sea tu ultima oportunidad, mira si él consigue novia ¿qué harás?- me pregunto Rima.

-eso, no lo había pensado, yo no lo sé es posible que me lo tome muy mal- dije yo con un tono triste –supongo que me volvería loca- dije aún más triste.

Así seguimos el camino en silencio, hasta que un par de horas después llegamos al aeropuerto y solo faltaban unos 5 min. Para que Ikuto llegara. Estoy totalmente emocionada, no aguanto más, quiero que ya esté aquí.

 **Ya pasados los min. Se podía ver la gente salir.**

Ya la gente estaba saliendo yo solo me ponía de puntitas para ver si lo encontraba entre tanta gente.

Ahí le vi esa cabellera azulada, es inconfundible, pero al parecer no viene solo, venia tomado de la mano de una mujer muy bonita, yo sinceramente sentí que mis ojos no podían retener las lágrimas y me fui corriendo con la excusa de que iba al baño, bueno si fui al baño, pero fue para tener mi momento a solas para llorar.

Abre estado ya unas 3 horas llorando sin consolación, hasta que tocaron en la puerta, seque mis lágrimas y lave mi cara, salí y encontré a Nagi a fuera.

-oye Amu, Ikuto pregunta por ti- me dijo el con una sonrisa.

-así, si ya voy- dije yo con mirada triste.

-oye Amu, ¿estás bien?- me pregunto preocupado.

-eh ah, sí claro perfectamente bien- le dije fingiendo una sonrisa.

-está bien, vamos- dijo el no muy seguro de mi respuesta.

Seguí a Nagi hasta donde estaban los chicos.

-ah hay viene Amu- dijo Yaya saltando.

-ha volví- dije fingiendo mi sonrisa.

-Amu mira Ikuto ha venido con su novia desde parís- dijo Yaya.

Sentí como mi corazón se derrumbaba en mil pedazos, destrozado.

-ha ohayo, a los dos- dije con una sonrisa, falsa, para ocultar mi tristeza.

-ohayo Amu, te presento a Ichiru Mitsu- dijo Ikuto con una sonrisa, la misma que hacia cuando estaba conmigo.

-o…ohayo Mitsu-san, Ikuto- dije con la cabeza baja ya que mis lágrimas me estaban traicionando.

-ohayo Amu, puedes llamarme Ichiru, no me gustan las formalidades- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-está bien- mire a mis amigo –chicos lo siento tengo que irme no me siento muy bien- dije y salí corriendo sin escuchar a los demás.

IKUTO POV.

No sé porque Amu salió corriendo, pero bien, eso lo averiguare después, he llegado a Japón con mi novia Ichiru Mitsu.

No me presentare ya me deben conocer, aparte me da pereza presentarme.

-oye Ikuto, ¿tienes un momento?- me dijo Utau.

-si claro, espérame aquí- le dije a Ichiru.

-si dime- dije y al instante una cachetada fue mi repuesta -¿¡pero que!? ¿¡Utau por qué hiciste eso!?- dije enojado.

-me estas cargando ¿cierto?- dijo Utau seria.

-¿a qué te refieres?- le dije confundido.

-¿Qué es esto de que tienes novia? ¿No que amas a Amu?- dijo Utau enojada.

-si pero…- dijo bajando la mirada triste.

-¿pero qué?- dijo Utau enojada.

-pero no me dijiste que Amu estaba saliendo con mini rey- dije yo triste.

-¿de qué hablas?, eso fue hace como 7 meses, te mande un mensaje el día que terminaron- dijo Utau confundida.

-espera, ¿hace 7 meses dices?-dije pensativo.

-si ¿Qué tiene?- dijo Utau.

-ahh comprendo, hace 7 meses, se me callo el celular en una fuente, porque una niña tropezó cuando te contestaba, el día que me dijiste que se habían empezado a salir- dije algo sorprendido.

-¿¡QUE!?- dijo Utau altera.

-ah sí siento no haberte avisado- dije yo con una gotita estilo anime.

 **Bien hasta aquí la 2° parte del drable supongo que es un drable mañana, creo que subiré el 3° parte de esto.**

 **Shima: saben que no lo harás.**

 **Sharis: claro ellos deben estar seguros de que no subirá mañana.**

 **¡Cállense! ¿Quién se creen que son?**

 **Sharis: si es la verdad.**

 **¡Cállate!**

 **Shima: bien al parecer todo termina con una pelea asique me despido adiós, y dejen mucho review, por fa o Noe-chan no se inspirara en esto, a y los otros fic Noe-chan se quedó sin imaginación para seguirlos.**

 **¡Adiós y dejen review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos, espero les guste la 3° parte de esta historia**

 **Shima/Sharis: estamos seguras de que a nadie le gustara.**

 **¡Cállense! sus opiniones no importan.**

 **Shima/Sharis: ¡a leer!**

-¡IKUTO DEBO MATARTE!- dijo Utau alterada.

-bien, bien tranquila, te prometo que hablare con Amu y para arreglar las cosas te prometo que arreglare todo con Ichiru- dije con la manos delante mío para que se calmara.

Así salimos del aeropuerto y fuimos al departamento de Utau, ya que el departamento que había alquilado todavía había que traerle los muebles.

En la media noche Salí del departamento tranquilo, ya que Ichiru durmió en el cuarto de Utau, ya que según ella no quería nada raro en su departamento, de todas formas no hicimos nada en estos 7 meses que estuvimos saliendo.

Bien Salí del departamento, y fui directo hacia la casa de Amu, ya en la puerta de su casa, subí hacia el balcón, todavía estaba la luz encendida, y se podía escuchar que alguien estaba hablando.

-¿Ikuto quien crees que esté hablando?-nya- dijo Yoru en mi hombro.

-no lo sé Yoru, simplemente esperare a que termine y entrare, luego- dije mientras me sentaba en el barandal del balcón.

AMU POV.

Había llegado a mi casa, y mi madre me pregunto si cenaría y le dije que no tenía hambre y subí a mi cuarto, me senté en mi cama y a los 5 min. Escuche que mi madre subía también, ella toco la puerta de mi cuarto y le abrí.

-dime hija ¿qué te sucede?, se perfectamente que algo te pasa, si no hubiera cenado con tu familia- dijo mi madre dulcemente, con una dulce sonrisa.

Yo le conté a mi madre lo que sucedió en el aeropuerto, y mi madre, me apoyo, y me contuvo, luego se fue y yo me quede con mi charas.

-Amu ¿quieres sacarte tus dudas con nosotras?- dijo Ran.

-yo no lo entiendo, según él me amaba, no lo comprendo, ¿cómo puede llegar con esa chica aquí y presentarla así como si nada? ¿Quién se cree para venir con una chica, y lastimar mis sentimientos así?- pregunte al aire, sin esperar respuesta.

-pero… y si… tal vez…- mis charas no sabían que decir para hacerme sentir mejor.

-saben chicas vamos a dormir, será un mejor día mañana- dije yo con una sonrisa.

Me levante y apague la luz, me acosté y trate de dormir un poco.

Alrededor de las 4 de la madrugada me levante, y me fui a dar una ducha calentita, para calentar un poco mis ideas y así poder dormir un poco, Salí y lo que me encontré me espanto muchísimo.

Ahí estaba, parado, apoyado en el marco de la ventana del balcón, mirándome con su mirada zafira, que por alguna razón siempre que la veo me hipnotiza, parado, apoyado, con su mirada, y debo admitir que está bastante sexy, dios Amu saca esos pensamientos de tu cabeza, agüite mi cabeza para espantar esos pensamientos.

-pensando en mi de vuelta, ¿verdad?- dijo el con su típico tono burlón y sonrisa de lado.

-¿Quién en su vida puede pensar en ti?- dije yo cortante, mirándole indiferente, podía sentir las ganas de llorar pero no lo dejare salir, no dejare que el vea que todavía derramo lagrimas por él.

-no lo sé, déjame pensar, ah ya se, ¿tu?- dijo sarcásticamente.

-¡yo! Si claro pufs por favor, mira si yo voy a pensar en ti, ja sigue soñando- dije yo sarcásticamente.

-vamos, no puedes negar que estabas pensando en mí, admítelo- dijo el sonriendo de lado.

-en tu sueños, neko baka- dije yo mirándolo de costado.

-bien ya basta, solo vine a aclarar las cosas, lo siento- dijo el con la mirada triste, aunque sin mirarme a la cara.

-¿Qué quieres explicar? Me quedo perfectamente claro que jamás me has querido- dije yo fríamente.

-eso no es cierto- dijo el firmemente –mira Amu, si me dejas explicarte por ahí puedas comprenderme aunque sea un poco- dijo él.

-no lo creo, ni siquiera quiero escuchar alguna de tus excusas, así que vete por favor- dije yo dándole la espalda.

-por favor Amu, solo déjame contarte luego si quieres me marcho, pero déjame explicarte, por qué llegue con Ichiru a Japón- dijo el suplicante.

-me das tu excusa falsa y te largas- dije cortante y fría, mientras me sentaba.

-mira, Utau me dijo, hace 7 meses que empezaste a salir con en mini rey, yo le estaba por responder pero un niño tropezó conmigo, cuando le estaba respondiendo a Utau, mi celular a causa de eso callo en la fuente que estaba a mi lado, y durante, todo el tiempo que saliste con mini rey, y hasta cuando lo dejaste, yo no me entere de nada, ya que no tenía celular, y al llegar aquí pensaba que seguías con el mini rey, asique lo que te intento decir, es que si me das la oportunidad, yo puedo arreglar las cosas con Ichiru, y así poder cumplir mi promesa, pero solo si tú me dejas de otra forma yo seguiré mi vida por otro camino dejándote, que tu hagas la tuya in mi presencia cerca- dijo el terminando de contarme, yo sinceramente estaba que no me la creía ok, el dejaría a la tal Ichiru, solo por estar conmigo.

-¿esto quiere decir que tú me quieres?- dije apenada.

-no te quiero- dijo el sinceramente, sentí una estaca en mi corazón – te amo- dijo el dulcemente, y me volvió el alma al cuerpo, espera ¿qué?

-¿estaré soñando?- dije, ya que realmente parecía un sueño.

-¿te parecería un sueño si hiciera esto?- dijo el para agarrarme de mis hombros y besarme.

Dios sentí que estaba en el mismísimo cielo, rápidamente y sin dudarlo le correspondí aquel beso que me estaba proporcionando, él se separó.

-no definitivamente no es un sueño- dije en un tono casi inaudible.

El soltó una pequeña risa.

-Amu asegúrate de que jamás, eh dejado de amarte, y nunca dejare de hacerlo- dijo el para salir de mi cuarto al balcón y desaparecer de entre las cortinas.

Después de eso me fui a dormir con una gran sonrisa.

IKUTO POV.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté y prepare el desayuno para todos, me lo comí, y Salí a dar una vuelta, todavía era oscuro el día ya que estábamos en invierno, hacia frio y siempre amanece más tarde.

Así me fui a aquel parque donde tocaba el violín y donde por primera vez me oyó alguien, quien era justamente Amu,

Me senté, mientras me apoyaba la espalda en aquellas columnas que tenía aquel parque.

Podía sentir la calma que albergaba ese lugar, debo admitir que de todos los parques de Japón este es el que más me gusta, no solo por la paz si no por el hecho de que tan bien aquí escuche por primera vez y ultima por cierto, el sonido de mi violín acompañado por la vos de Amu.

Debo admitir que este lugar guarda muchos de mis recuerdos.

Después de estar un buen rato allí volví al departamento de Utau, ya recién se despertaba, Ichiru, y seguramente tendría uno de sus interrogatorios.

-¿adónde te fuiste?- dijo ella cortante.

-no creo que quiera decirte- dije yo fríamente.

-y yo creo que tengo que saber- dijo ella empezando a enojarse.

-mira cuando estés calmada, hablaremos- dije yo lleno a dame una ducha caliente ya que me estaba helando afuera.

-mejor hablaremos cuando tu estés calmado- dijo ella, enojada.

No sé qué me sorprende todas estas peleas si siempre desde que nos conocimos que venimos peleando, tal vez sea porque decía que le quería y ella sabía que no era cierto.

 **Y bien aquí le dejo la 3° parte de esta historia.**

 **Sharis: sigo creyendo que esto no tiene ningún sentido.**

 **Shima: opino lo mismo.**

 **¡Sharis! Dime que le hiciste a Shima *con un aura negra a su alrededor***

 **Sharis: na-nada no le hice nada *dice con una gotita al estilo anime, y con tono inocente***

 **¡Mentirosa!**

 **Shima: podrían dejar de molestar.**

 **¡Tú cállate! y tu Sharis hablaremos después ahora me tengo que despedirme de las personas que están leyendo.**

 **Shima: yo me retiro debo buscar donde están mis chocolates.**

 **Me vas a dar uno ¿cierto?**

 **Shima: en tus sueños ¬_¬**

 **Que mala eres Shima, solo dame uno tienes muchos, tienes 2 bolsas, solo dame uno TT-TT.**

 **Sharis: ¡bien los saludo, ya que Shima y Noe-chan van a pelear por un chocolate hasta mañana, adiós!**


End file.
